Wolverine
MLÁDÍ James "Jimmy" Howlett se narodil v roce 1832, na severozápadním území nyní známém jako Kanada. V roce 1845, tam byl spor v Jamesově pozůstalosti. Victor Creed a jeho otec, Thomas Logan, byli na návštěvě. James slyšel výstřel a běžel dolů k vidění vědět, co se stalo. Jamesův otec, John Howlett, byl zastřelen. Kostní drápy se pomalu vynořili z oblasti mezi jeho klouby. V divoké zuřivosti vykřikl a napadl muže, který zastřelil jeho otce s jeho nově objevenými drápy, James zabil muže, který, když umíral, řekl Jameosvi, že byl jeho skutečným otcem. James utekl, ale Victor ho chytil a společně se jako bratři rozhodli cestovat spolu. Během následujících 120 let James a Victor bojovali za Spojené státy v americké občanské válce, světové válce a druhé světová válce. James si vzal název Logan. Během bombového útoku na Nagasaki zachránil Ichiro Nashidu japonského vojáka. V roce 1979 se rozhádal s Viktorem když byli málem zabiti když Viktor znásilnil a zabil 7 žen. Poté odešel. Kontaktoval ho Stryker a použil ho do experimentu X který mu zaručil nezranitelnost a adamantiové drápy. Wolverine však zjistil že mu chce Stryker vymazat paměť a využit ho jako zbraň k zotročení světa. Wolverine utekl ale Stryker ho stihl střelit do hlavy adamantiovou kulkou která mu vymazala celou paměť. Probral se na Aljašce a nevědící o jeho minulosti se rozhodl jít tam kam ho osud zavede. X-MEN O několik let později, je Logan muž který kouří doutník a samělý vlk, který bloudí z místa k místě v Kanadě, kde bojuje s lidmi v kleci čím si vydělává peníze a využívá i větší odolnost, díky jeho Adamantiové kostře a hojecímu faktoru. Později v baru, je konfrontován Marii, který změnila svoje jméno na Rogue, když dal svého přítele do komatu, poté co ho políbala, a kvůli tomu utekla z Mississippi. Navíc viděla jeho zaležitelné drápy v kloubech. Když se chystá odejít do jeho kamionu, Rogue ho poprosí jestli by nemohla jet s ním. Zpočátku odmítá ale nakonec si to rozmyslí. Na své cestě, je jeho kamion napaden Sabretoothem (Victor Creed stejně zmutovaný jako Wolverine). Wolverine se snaží s ním bojovat , ale je porážen. Před Sabretoothem, ho zachrání dva X-meni- Storm a Cyclops. Poté Rogue i Wolverina odnesou do Sídla X-menů. Když se Dr. Jean Greyová snaží léčit Wolverina, nabude vědomí a okamžitě hledá východ. Tam zjistí, že tam jsou mutanti jako on a snaží se žít se svými schopnosti. Ředitel Xavier mu slíbí pomoc zjištění o jeho minulosti když mu bude pomáhat. Wolverine však odmítá a chystá se odejít poté co málem zabil Rogue. Později, Mystique, vydávaná za Bobby Drakea, říká Rogue že je nebezpečí pro všechny ostatní. To je vlastně trik vylákat Rogue ze sídla X-menů, aby mohla být použita jako Magnetův stroj, který by mohl proměnit všechny lidi v mutanty. Když se Wolverine dozví o plánu přesvědčí ho to, aby se vrátil do školy Professor X, ale zachycuje Magneta, který unese Rogue. Wolverine, spolu s Jean, Cyclopsem a Storm, vyrazí k Soše svobody, kde Magneto plánuje operaci svého plánu. V procesu, se Wolverine setká s Mystique a bodne jí, aby se jí pokusil zabít, ale ona přežije.Je také napaden Sabretoothem a oba se zapojily do boje na vrcholu Sochy svobody. Cyclops zasáhne a srazí Sabretoothe mimo Sochu s optickým lazerem. Wolverine se dostane na vrchol sochy s vítrem od Storm osvobodí Rogue od Magneta, a dá jí pravomoci, aby si mohla vzít jeho schopnosti. Vrací se do sídla X-menů. Profesor X dává Wolverine nápovědu pro hledání jeho minulosti u řeky Alkali Lake. Wolverine pak opouští sídlo na Cyclopsově motorce a míří do Alkali Lake. SPIDER-MAN Wolverine se před cestou ještě staví do baru kde právě Spider-man pije sodovku. Řekne mu že praví chlapci pijou pivo. X-MEN 2 Wolverine konečně objeví Alkali Lake, ale najde jen starou a opuštěnou továrnu, takže nemá žádné ponětí o jeho zapomenuté minulosti. Je zklamaný a vrací se do sídla X-menů po výzvě od profesora X. Po návratu, je Wolverinovi daná odpovědnost pečovat o mutantí děti v sídle za nepřítomnost profesora, který plánuje návštěvu Magneta v jeho "plastickém vězení" s Cyclopsem zjistit, nějaké informace o Williamovi Strykerovi. Jean Grey a Storm také nechá hledat Nightcrawlera, který byl shledán vinným z útoku na prezidenta Spojených států. Zatímco profesor je vyslýchat Magnetem, dozv seí, že Magneto řekl všechny informace o sídle X-menů a Cerebru Strykerovi. Profesor X je později unesen spolu s Cyclopsem Strykerovými lidmi. Zpátky v sídle X-menů , Wolverine má v noci noční můry o jeho zapojení do tajemného Weapon X programu, a rozhodne se projít kolem zámku, kde se začne bavit s Icemanem. Ale najednou, Stryker společně se svými vojenskými jednotkami, napadne zámek a začne hledat Cerebro. Wolverine zabije mnoho vojáků, a zachraní všechny mutantí děti. Řekne Colossusovi, Bobbymu, Rogue a Pyrovi aby odešli. Hned jak se Wolverine chystá utéct , on je konfrontován William Strykerem, jehož přítomnost vyvolává více zapomenuté vzpomínky v jeho mysli. Ale otřese se z ní, a nechává se zbývajícími X-meni odvézt k Bobbyho domu. Mezitím Stryker získá Celebro. Když se Storm, Jean a Nightcrawler, dozví o útoku na sídlo X-menů z Wolverine, jdou za nimi do Bostonu do Bobbyho domu. Během cesty, Magneto a Mystique, uprchlíci z vězení, nabízejí pomoc X-Menům při poražení Williama Strykera, který, jak bylo zjištěno Magnetem, plánuje využít Profesora X a jeho zacházení s Cerebrem k zabití všech mutantů na Zemi. On také odhaluje základnu Strykera k operaci, která je na Alkali Lake. X-Meni se s nimi dohodnou na vytvoření spojenectví. Na Alkali Lake, Jean zjistí, že základna Strykera je v podzemí. Mystique, proměněná ve Wolverina, infiltruje základnu a zabíjí Strykerovi vojáky aby mohly X-meni vstoupit. Tam se Wolverine rozhodne prozkoumat základnu sám, a přojde přes laboratoř, kde vidí škrábance "na stěnách. Teď, když začne si vzpomíná, vzpomněl si co se stalo a jak byl experimentován na Adamantium. William Stryker přijde a vysvětlí Wolverinovi pochybnosti a odhalil mu že vytvořil "zvíře uvnitř Wolverine". Když se ho Wolverine pokusí zabít, Stryker přivolá další mutanta s adamantiovou kostrou a drápy, lady Deathstrike, která bojuje s Wolverinem, ale je jim zabita. Wolverine pronásleduje Strykera, zatímco X-Meni záchraňují Cyclopse, profesora X a unesené mutantní děti. Po zničení jeho základny, se Stryker snaží uprchnout v jeho vrtulníku, ale je chycen Wolverinem a ten ho vyslýchá. Stryker odmítá spolupracovat, a je přichycen Wolverinem, který ho opustí, aby se utopil v záplavě vody. Vzhledem k tomu aby X-Men zmizeli, Jean se obětuje k chránění je před povodní. Wolverine a Cyclops truchlí nad její smrti. Wolverine, skrývající svou lásku k Jean, říká, Cyclopsovi, že Jean ho vždycky milovala. Logan později informoval Scotta že Jean si zvolila být s ním. X-MEN: POSLEDNÍ VZDOR Vycítěním potíží, profesor X posílá Wolverina a Storm vyšetřovat. Když i přijdou, oba X-Meni uvidí telekinetický létací plovoucí skály, Cyclopsovy 'brýle, a Jean v bezvědomí. Xavier vysvětluje že toto není Jean. Jean je mrtvá ale v Jeaně těle žilo druhé stvoření které se probudí až Jean zemře. Wolverine je znechucený, když zjistí že Xavier měl stále Jean v šachu aby nemohla Phoenix vypustit, ale když se Phoenix probudí, uvědomí si, že to není Jean. Wolverine se ptá na Cyclopse a uvědomí si že Phoenix Cyclopse zabila. Phoenix omráčí Wolverina a mizí do domu kde Jean žila jako děvče. Když se tam vydají Wolverine Storm a Profesor zjistí že tam je i Magneto i s bratrstvem. Phoenix nakonec zničí dům a zničí i Xaviera. V návaznosti na ztrátu Xaviera, Cyclopse, a Rogue (která se rozhodne vzít mutantí lék), X-Men se seskupí a bojují s bratrstvem Magneta na ostrově Alcatrez. Během bitvy, Shadowcat zachrání Leeche a na konci bitvy, a Henry McCoy vstřikuje Magnetovy lék, rušící jeho mutantí schopnosti. Po tomto incidentu, Wolverine uklidňuje Phoenix ale vojáci po ní začnou střilet a Phoenix začíná ničit se vše kolem ní včetně vojáků. Zatímco co ostatní X-Meni uprchli do bezpečí, Wolverine bojuje s Phoenix a ptá se jí jestli je stále Jean. Phoenix mu řekla že Jean byla pouze ufňukaná běhna která by nikdy nechodila s hnusným chlupáčem jako Wolverine. Wolverine poté běží k ní a řekne jí že tohle je za Cyclopa a Profesora a probodává jí. A poté jí řekne že Jean byla víc než ona. Poté se však z Phoenix začíná ozývat Jean a poté padne. Wolverine si uvědomí že při umírání to byla opět Jean. Je poté na zhroucení. X-men Origins: WOLVERINE Wolverine je vůdce týmu po Cyclopsovi a Storm je ředitelem po Profesorovi. Wolverine má však pořád špatné vzpomínky na Jean a rozhodne se tým opustit. O tři roky později, se Wolverine živý jako dřevorubec a má novou přítelkyní se jménem Kayla.Logana poté navštíví muž jménem Bradley a řekne mu že ví o programu X. Wolverine ho vyžene. Kayla je však zavražděna Sabretoothem který utekl z vězení a Logan hledá pomstu. Vyhledá Bradleyho a zeptá se ho odkud ví o programu X. Bradley mu prozradí že Sebastian Shaw oživil program a udělal několik menších experimentů včetně Bradleyho který teď umí zapínat a vypínat věci na elektroniku. Logan se tak i s Bradleyem setká s dalšími z projektu X Wadem Wilsonem a Kestrelem. Poté jsou všichni napadeni Agent Zerem agentem pracujícím pro Shawa a zabije Bradleyho a jeho mrtvolu pošle Shawowi. Logan poté Zera dorazí a odjíždí i s Wadem a Kestrelem do Las Vegas. Tam se setkají s Blobem který pracuje pro Shawa. Logan zabije Bloba a od Kestrela se dozví o mutantovi jménem Gambit. Když se tam dostaví Kestrel je zabit Sabretoothem. Wolverine s ním bojuje ale je poražen. Sabretooth poté uteče i s mrtvolou Kastrela a živým Wadem. Wolverine pak donutí Gambita aby mu pomohl. Gambit, Logana vezme na ostrov, kde se Logan objeví živou Kaylou která byla součástí spiknutí, a předstírala smrt pro přání Shawa. Logan a Victor spolu bojují a Wolverine ho porazí a chystá se ho zabít ale nakonec odmítne když si vzpomene že jsou nevlastní bratři. On a Kayla osvobodí řadu uvězněných mutantů, ale setkají se s Deadpoolem (Wadem Wilsonem implantovaným s několika mutantímí pravomocemi a zotročený Shawem), a vytváří dočasné spojenectví s Victorem k bojování s Deadpoolem na vrcholu chladicí věže. Logan usekává Deadpoolovi hlavu ale jeho darování střílení lejzru z těla zničí fasádu. Victor spadne a Logan vyhledává Kaylu která krvácí ze střelné rány. Shaw uniká a Logan si stáhne data všech jeho noshledů. Wolverine pak vysílačkou kontaktuje Beasta aby přiletěl a nabral mutanty jako studenti. Gambit mu chce poděkovat za azyl ale Wolverine mu říká aby ho nechal bejt. Poté odcestoval do Japonska kde zabil jednoho z jeho cílů. X-MEN: NOVÁ TŘÍDA Logan poté trávil čas zabíjením Shawových noshledů. Po spoustě zabíjení mu zbyl jedině Sebastian Shaw. Šel do banky, a požádal bankéře aby mu řekl kde Shaw je. Když bankéř odmítl začal ho vyslýchat tím že mu ručně rval kovový zub. Když mu ho vyndal bankér mu nakonec řekl, že je Shaw v Argentině. Po tomto zjištění, letí do Argentiny hledat Shawa. On přijde do baru a vidí dva muže které si pamatuje z nahrávky se Shawem. Když si Logan koupí pivo, zajde za nimi a ptá se jich čím se živí. Jeden odpoví, že je chovatel prasat a druhý říká, že je holič. Posadí se a mluví s nimi. Když pijí všimnou si jeho drápů v kloubech. Logan zvedá ruku a boj začíná. Jeden z mužů se ho snaží bodnout nožem, ale Logan ho bodne do ruky. Barman mu řekne, že ví kdo je , ale místo něj náhodou střelí druhého vědce. Poté nůž zabodne do barmana a pak probodne druhou ruku první vědce. Vědec se ho ptá, kdo je zač a Logan odpoví že je Wolverine a střílí ho do hlavy. Wolverine nakonec sleduje Shawa na malém člunu do amerického pobřeží. Jeho pokus o pomstě byla zarazena, když se jeho telepatka Emma Frostová nabourala do jeho mozku. Logan pak skočil do vody a snažil se rozříznout Shawowu ponorku, ale pak ho zastavil Beast. To byl okamžik kdy se setkal s agentou Revonou Deckleremonovou která Shawa vyslýchala kvůli vraždě amerického plukovníka. Wolverine pak dostal za úkol postavit nový tým X-menů k zastavení Shawowa týmu Halfire club. Shaw byl totiž k překvapení také mutant absorvující sílu a chtěl využít Corneliuse. Wolverinovi se hned zalíbí chlapec jménem Havok na kterého si vzpomněl z Corneliusova ostrova kde ho zachránil. K jeho překvapení šlo o Alexe Summerse, syna Scotta a Jean. Dále si vybral kluka Darwina který se uměl přizpůsobit krizím, dívku Angel která uměla lítat jako motýl, chlapce Bensheeho který dělal hlasitý zvuk a nakonec si vzal i staré členy původního týmu Shadowcat, Storm, Icemana a Collosuse. Wolverine a Beast se poté vydali do Ruska kde pomocí přilb zatkli Emmu Frost. Shaw poté zaútočil na sídlo X-menů a zabil Darwina a také si sebou vzal Angel která se k nim dobrovolně přidala. Wolverine je všechny tvrdě vycvičil a získal si u všech respekt. Shaw chtěl totiž vybustit rakety na Kubu čímž by reagoval na událost v šedesatých letech. Wolverine se nakonec dostal k Shawowi a podařilo se mu ho zastavit. Avšak bylo pozdě a Shaw vypustil rakety. Někdo nejmenovaný však rakety zničil. Najednou se na pláži objevil Magneto opět se svými schopnostmi i s Mystique. Magneto pak nechal Shawa zabít jelikož zabil jeho matku v koncentračním táboře. Vzal si Shawův tým a poté rychle zmizel. Wolverine řekl Havokovi že jeho táta byl super chlap a rozhodl se na chvíli zůstat než se rozhodne co bude dál. Poté vyznal lásku Moiře a ta jemu také. Ale řekla mu že jejich vztah nemá budoucnost. Logan poté učil nové mutanty. AVENGERS Wolverine se tajně dostane na Hellicarier a vezme Tesseract. Poté ho dá Beastovi aby mohli najít Magneta. Loki však napadne sídlo X-menů se svou armádou a tak se musejí X-meni přidat k Avengerům a společně bojovat kde se seznámil s Captainem Americou se kterým jednou bojoval ve válce ale nepamatoval si to. Wolverine který si klade za vinu že Tesseract připadl nepříteli zmizí. Vrátil se do Kanady kde tehdy našel Rogue a začal žít jako poustevník. WOLVERINE 2 Logan pořád má halucinace Jean a žije v Kanadském lese.Ten den, co se dostal do sporu s některými lovci který trestně zabíjeli medvědy, byl nalezen Yukio, mutantkou, které vidí jak někdo umře. Yukio Wolverinovi řekne že pracuje Yashidu kterému Wolverine zachránil život a Yashida má rakovinu a že chce naposledy Wolverina vidět. V Tokiu, se Logan setkal Yashidovým syna Šingem a Šingovou dcerou, Mariko. Yashida nabídl provést transplantaci, k odstranění Loganovy nesmrtelnosti a přenošení jej do sebe. Logan odmítl a připravil se k odchodu následující den. Tu noc, zatímco Logan měl sen o zabití Jean, Yashidova doktorka, Viper dává injekčního robotického parazia dává do Wolverina a zbavila ho tím nesmrtelnosti. Druhý den ráno, byl Logan informován, že Yashida zemřel, a zúčastnil se pohřbu, kde zachránil Mariko od vrahů Yakuzy s pomocí Yashidova lovce Kenuichia Harady. V procesu,byl Logan postřelen, a zjistil, že se nehojí tak rychle, jako dříve. Po boji s více vrahy na střeše vlaku, se Logan a Mariko schovaly v místním motelu. Zatímco Mariko spala, Logan stál na stráži venku a zažil další halucinace Jean před omdlením ze svých zranění. Když se probudil, zjistil, od Mariko že majitel motelu měl vnuka veterináře . Mezitím, se Harada setkal s Viper, která, po prokázání její mutované síly k němu, požadovala, ať najde Logana a Mariko. Logan a Mariko odchází do Yashidova domu v Nagasaki. Jak oni se pomalu zamilovávat do sebe, Logan začal odhalovat minulost Mariko. Mezitím, Yukio měla vizi Loganova umírání, a šla ho varovat. Nicméně, bylo příliš pozdě a Mariko byla zajata. Po výslechu jednoho z únosců, Logan šel za Maričiním snoubencem, zkorumpovaný šéfem spravedlnosti Norubo Mori, odhalil že Šinghen nařídil útok. V sídle Yashida Corporation, Šinghen ukázal, že Yashida nechal Mariko jeho říši, a připravuje se ji zabít, když Harada přijel se svým Black Ninja klanem a Viper. Harada zachránil Mariko, zatímco Viper otráven Šhingena. Oni pak vzali Mariko do výzkumného centra na bázi, kde se narodil Yashida. S příchodem do Yashida Corporation s Yukio, Logan používá zdravotnickou techniku Yashidy k nalezení parazita a rozbalit ho, ale vypadá to, že zemřel v průběhu operace. Yukio je napaden Šhingem, který se jí připravuje zabít, když se Logan probouzí a zasahuje a zabíjí Shingena. Logan a Yukio pak následují Haradu a Viper do výzkumného centra, kde je Logan napaden a zajat Haradou a jeho muži. Logan byl umístěn ve stroji vyrobeném Viper, který vytáhnul Loganovo adamantium a dal ho do robota, Silver Samuraie, který díky tomu měl Adamantový meč a má schopnost nabíjet energii ke zvýšení řezného výkonu. Po rozhovoru s Haradou, který věřil, že jí chrání, Mariko uprchla. Harada viděl chybu jeho cti a byl zabit Silver Samuraiem a zároveň tím pomohl Loganovi utéct. Mezitím, přiša Yukio a porazila Viper , zatímco Logan bojoval proti Silver Samuraiovi, který mu uřízl Adamantintiové drápy a začal extrahovat Loganovu nesmrtelnost, odhalovat sebe jako Yashida, který filmoval jeho smrt. Mariko zasáhla a bodla Yashidu z Wolveriových useknutých drápů, což dává Loganovi možnost vzít si zpět své adamantiové drápy a zničit samuraie. Poté se smíří s Jeaninou smrtí. Mariko se stala generálním ředitel Yashida Corporation a rozloučila s Loganem, jelikož opouštěl Japonsko X-MEN: LIDÉ ZÍTŘKA Logan se vrací do sídla X-menů a je šokován když tam je i Magneto. Zjistí že Magneto měl záchvět budoucností který mu ukázal konec světa poté co Mystique zabila Bolivara Traska a začala tak vývoj zbraní proti mutantům ale potřebují vzorek krve mutantů. Potřebují osvobodit několik mutantích zločinců a k tomu si najmou Pietra Maximofa Magnetova syna který pracuje pro Magnetova přítele Struckera. Osvobodí je a poté odcestují do Paříže bez Quicksilvera který se vrací ke své sestře Scarlet Witch. Zabrání atentátu ale Trask získá krev Mystique. Poté jsou zapnutí Sentinelové kteří zabijou nové mutanty a snaží se zabít i ostatní. Magneto je však zmanipuluje aby zabíjeli lidi a X-meni. Magneto je ale postřelen Mystique a utíká. Při bitvě však zemřeli Storm, Iceman a Collosus. Wolverine je zdrcený a opět opouští tým. AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON Wolerine se zúčastní bitvy v Sookovii kde pozná Quicksilvera. Po útou Ultrona Logan řekne že Ultron bude chtít použít Adamantium aby vytvořil nezničitelné tělo. Kontaktuje Beasat ale ten odmítne spolupracovat. Wolverine je naštvaný a vydá se s Avengery do Johanesburgu kde bojuje s Ultronem který mu rozřízne břicho. Poté Wolverine pronásleduje Thora do jezera a je také svědkem zrození Visiona. Do Sokovie nakonec dorazí aspoň Havok a pomáhá Wolverinovi. Po konci bitvy se Wolverine přidává k Avengerům s novým kostýmem a dává Havokovi úkol obnovit X-Meny. CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Wolverine se zúčastnil mise v Lagosu kde zabránili Brocku Rumlowovi v prodeji jaderných zbraní. Avšak když se Rumlow pokusil zabít Captaina Wanda Maximoffová využila své moci tak zabila několik lidí při výbuchu. Logan se zúčastnil setkání s Rossem a odmítl podepsat registraci. Poté našel Captaina, Falcona a Barnse který byl obviněn z útoku který zabil lidi. Museli se dostat do Ruska ale k tomu potřebovali pomoc. Logan kontaktoval Havoka od kterého se dozvěděl že pokus o obnovu X-Menů se nepovedl. V bitvě se utkal s Deadpoolem který ho omráčil. Logana ale nakonec osvobodil Captain, Havok a Quicksilver stejně jako ostatní hrdiny. X-MEN: APOCALYPSE Logan poté s Havokem, Quicksilverem, Negasonic a Wandou odešel zpátky k X-Menovskému sídlu. Snažil se s Havokem a Negasonic obnovit tým X-Menů ale Beast mu to stále kazil v zájmu bezpečí studentů. LOGAN AVENGERS: INFINITY GEMS AVENGERS: INFINITY GAUCHLET Vztahy Rodina Laura Kinney- dcera Victor Creed- nevlastní bratr † Thomas Logan- Biologický otec † John Howlett- nevlastní otec † Spojenci Nepřátelé Kategorie:Hrdinové) Kategorie:Mutanti) Kategorie:Zesnulí)